Avatar: The Legend of Barron
by Switch - On - 97
Summary: 75 Years after Korra defeated Unalaq. The world driving into chaos again even after Korra had done her part to save the world. She has however passed on and now the cycle continues and a new Avatar must arise to save the world from those that threaten peace and equality.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar.**

* * *

"Fire!" – It shows Avatar Roku blasting fire and he blasted fire from his feet as well.

"Air!" – Avatar Aang is seen jumping off an Air scooter and he made a circle of air around him.

"Water!" – Avatar Korra made two columns of water come out of the ground and she froze them.

"Earth!" – A mysterious bender is seen bending pillars of earth and he kicked a chunk of rock off one of them.

* * *

A female childlike voice was doing the narration. "Almost a century ago. Avatar Korra and her friends stopped Unalaq from bringing one thousand years of Darkness as the Dark Avatar but the price for Korra's bravery was that she lost all of her past lives, and became the last Avatar. She allowed the spirit portal to stay open and like in the beginning the physical world and the spirit world were now as one. After bringing peace to the world for almost a century her time had come, Raava found a new host and the new Avatar was born but was yet to be found."

* * *

**Avatar: The Legend of Barron – Book One: Fire**  
**Chapter One: New Era**

* * *

**Haruka Village: Eastern Earth Kingdom  
**In an empty area with rocks all over a boy who was about fourteen stood in the centre of that area. He was wearing a green and brown accented short sleeve Earth Kingdom tunic with brown baggy pants and black shoes with a gold stripe going up the middle of them. He was light skinned had green eyes and messy short brown hair. He had his eyes closed and he then opened them and he lifted two rocks into the air and threw them up high and he took smaller rocks from the ground and fired them at the bigger ones that were still in the air and they hit the bigger rocks and little pieces fell to the earth and he bended them right at a huge boulder on the ground and the boulder was now small rocks. The Earthbender smirked at his accomplishment.

"Looks like someone is getting better at their Earthbending." a girlish voice said and the boy got a fright and he looked behind him.

"Saki! Did you really have to scare me like that!?" he said loudly.

Saki was dressed as a regular Air nomad she had black hair that was tied in ponytail and it rested over her left shoulder, she had brown eyes she had a yin-yang pendant around her neck.

"I get you everytime with that one, Barron. I swear you are very easy to scare."

"Yeah right, anyway shouldn't you be at the Eastern Air Temple training right now?" he asked

"Yep, but Master Kaoru gave us a break for today. And I decided that I would visit you. So where is Miku? I bet she'll be surprised when she sees me."

"You visit the island all the time. She won't be that surprised."

"You like ruining everything. Anyway, what's up?"

"Nothing much."

"Okay, well do you want to go to the market today."

"Later I need to pay a visit to someone."

"Ooh can I come?"

"You would bring yourself anyway. C'mon" and they left the rock field and there was a figure in a black robe watching the two of them. He pressed on his earpiece.

"The Avatar isn't here I'm sure of it. We've looked all over the Earth Kingdom what makes you think we will find him in this dump."

The person on the other side spoke. "The Next Avatar is supposed to be an Earthbender, that must mean he must be living in the Earth Kingdom. Stop complaining and find a good Earthbender so we can test him or her."

The person sighed. "Yes sir." And he continued walking. "That boy is an exceptional Earthbender. But I'm pretty sure that he isn't the Avatar." When he finished talking to himself he followed Barron and Saki.

* * *

The two arrived at a cemetery and Barron was holding flowers that he bought earlier and he saw a grave and he put the flowers on it.

"So do you still miss her?" Saki asked

"Yes, she was my mother after all." He then clenched his fists in anger. "I'll find those Bandits if it is the last thing I do!"

Saki walked to his side and held his fist. "Barron, no matter how bad things get, you can't solve your problems with violence. Would your mother really want that?" Saki then quickly stepped back. "I stepped over the line didn't I?" she then maintained her cheerful attitude. "I'm sorry. I mean why would I know what your mother wants?" She said while doing a slight chuckle and rubbing the back of her head.

"It's okay." He said softly.

"In all seriousness. If you go out and kill those bandits, you will be causing pain to someone else, ruining someone else's family and the cycle will go on."

"I guess you're right."

"Just remember that, for me?"

"Sure I'll remember that."

"Great!" she said and she high into the air using her airbending. "Let's go to the market and after that we can find Miku.

"Sure." And they both left the cemetery.

That person in the robe was still tailing them. "I wonder, could this Earthbender be the one I'm looking for. I mean he is young and Korra did die a couple of years ago. Well if he is the Avatar I need to find some way to get him to prove it. And I think I know just the plan."

After Barron and Saki left, the earthbender heard a noise behind him.

"Saki, did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" she asked

"Nothing I just have this strange feeling that we are being watched."

"I'm sure it was just a Gerbil Rat."

"You're probably right. Anyway we should be heading to the village anyway."

And the two left and headed to the village.

* * *

They got to the village and they saw that there was lots of people buying fish from different stalls as the village was an island and the stores were close to the shoreline.

"Wow, I never knew that so many people like fish." Saki said.

"Well our village gains high profits from exporting our fish so people are trying to buy as much as they can before they get shipped off. They are going to get shipped off tomorrow." Barron explained

"Wow that's pretty interesting. All the Eastern Air Temple has is fruit, vegetable and guess what?"

"More fruit and vegetables?" Barron guessed.

"Exactly!" she said cheerfully.

"Though I understand that airbenders take all life as sacred and they can't eat anything that came from an animal."

They came to a stall and they saw an old woman who had white hair grey eyes and wore a green and yellow robe.

"Oh hello there Barron." She said happily. "And I see you brought Saki with you, you two on a date?" she asked

Saki blushed and looked away. "No she's just visiting."

She looked at the old woman. "Hi, Miss Chiyoko."

"Anyway so how have things been going for you?" he asked

"Oh not to well I'm afraid a popular fish selling franchise has come to Haruka village and has been threatening and shaking down law abiding merchants."

"Really who are these merchants?" he asked

"Now Barron I don't want you getting involved with these people, they say they are from Republic City."

"That pit of snakes! Now I know something is up."

"Several businesses have shut down because of what they are doing. They go to one merchant everyday looking to buy them out or take them down.

"Well someone's fish is going back to the hole it came from. I'll see you later Miss Chiyoko." And he ran from the stand.

"Oh hey where are we going?" she asked as she ran after him.

The shadowy figure was still watching them from behind a stall. "It seems that this kid has a strong sense of justice, however that doesn't mean that he is the Avatar. Clearly more surveillance is required." And he continued to follow them.

* * *

Barron and Saki were walking to the edge of the island. "So what are we looking for." The young airbender asked

"Something that looks like big business…" and he pointed a huge factory that looked abandoned. "They must be doing their business in the abandoned factory. Well it looks like they are about to go out of business."

"Uh are you sure we are up for this?" Saki asked

"Well if you're scared then you can just wait here." Barron smirked

Saki folded her arms. "No! I'm not scared!" and she followed him to the door and Barron kicked it down.

And the workers who were gutting the fish got startled. "Who are you?" one of them asked.

Barron grabbed him by the collar. "I'd like to speak to the manager!" he gritted through his teeth.

"He's in there, but if you threaten us he will be pretty mad." The worker said.

"I'll let you know when I start to care, where is he?"

They saw a female come out and she was dark skinned had blue eyes and had short white hair. She was wearing a blue business shirt. "What is taking so long. I want that fish delivered to our stalls yesterday!" she yelled. "Do you want me to fire you like I did the last employee?"

"By her appearance, she is definitely water tribe."

"Why hello there." She said changing to a nice demeanour. "Welcome to our Mizu Industries, Haruka factory. How may I help you?"

"Oh you can help me by getting out of here." Barron said angrily.

"I'm sorry what did you say?" she asked looking more agitated and Saki then hid behind Barron.

"You heard me. You are going to take your fish and your business and leave right now. All over the world you Republic City trash are taking over with your businesses. We didn't ask you to come here so why are you here!?"

"Well aren't you a little brat. You see let me explain how the world works to you. First of all."

"I don't need to hear your version of the world we just want you to leave right now."

"Oh will you please stop talking!" she yelled and she bended the water from the ground and she whipped Barron with it and he flew back on his back.

"Barron!" Saki yelled and the woman was walking closer to him.

"I don't know who you are, but you messed with the wrong woman." Then she was hit by an air blast and Saki stood in a fighting stance after she blasted her with her attack. "So you're an airbender huh. Well let's see if you can really fight me!" and bended water from the floor and prepared to fight Saki.

"Hey, I'm the one you want!" Barron yelled and he punched her in the gut and she fell back.

"Hey you are good aren't you." and she froze the water on the floor around Barron's feet and he couldn't move.

"Don't worry Barron, I'll get you out of there!" Saki yelled and she made an air barrier around herself by moving her arms in a circle and it was deflecting the water away from her.

"You will not get out of here alive!" the woman yelled

"That's what you think!" and Saki blasted a wind blast at Barron and the wind was blowing on the ice and some of it was shaken off and his feet and he broke out of the ice.

"Saki, stand away from the sides!" Barron yelled

"Uh okay." And she complied and Barron threw his arms forwards and two boulders burst through the walls and landed on some of the fish work stations.

"What you are an earthbender?!" the woman yelled.

"This is the Earth Kingdom. Don't be so surprised and he punched the boulder and it sped across grinding the floor of the factory and they hit the end of it and he made them split and he lifted half of them and he made them fire out small pebble sized rocks like machine gun bullets and it was destroying the inside of the village and the woman and all her workers then took cover there was lots of dust and when it cleared there was no roof.

"Woah, overkill much." Said Saki.

"You ruined my Haruka branch, you must pay!" and she was running to him and he heard all of her steps and she made a water whip and tried to slice him but he backflipped and she missed and he made two small parts of the boulder fly off and they hit her in the face and she was knocked out.

"All of you get out or you'll be washed away!" he yelled and all the worker got out and they took the knocked out the boss out and all of them were out of the forest. Barron who saw the factory was on sand and close to the sea. He bended the sand in a way that the factory was falling towards the sea and it fell over and it made a huge splash and the workers looked at Barron in awe. "Find a boat and leave. I don't want to see you people here ever again!" and they ran to the docks in fear taking their leader as well.

"Barron, are you okay?" Saki asked

"I'm fine, why do you ask?"

"Well I thought we were going to make them stop not destroy the factory entirely."

"Sorry, I guess I got carried away."

Saki sighed. "As long as you did what you thought was right. I'm fine with it. Just remember what I told you back at the cemetery. I hope that you haven't forgotten already. You're a good guy Barron I'd hate to see you consumed by anger and sorrow."

Barron looked down to the ground. "Saki… I don't know if… I don't know what I'm supposed to be doing in this world. I-I hate feeling so… so useless. I just want to make a difference!" he said clenching his fists.

"Barron, you're not useless!" Saki said loudly while grabbing his arm. "If you want to make a difference no one is stopping you, but. I'm scared that you might get yourself into serious, trouble." She said sounding like she was about to cry.

"Saki…"

"Let's forget about the heavy stuff for a moment." She said cheerfully. "We have to find Miku!" she yelled.

"Saki, never a dull moment with you." Barron said sounding a little happier.

Before they walked away Barron turned around and looked around. "Saki are you sure we aren't being followed?"

"I'm sure, stop being so paranoid." She said and they walked away from the edge.

The shadowy figure was watching them from behind a rock. "It seems that this boy has some problems with his past. There is no way Raava would choose him, is there?" he asked himself and he followed them again.

* * *

Barron and Saki got to the middle of town and they saw a school and they saw a bunch of students happily rushing out of the school.

"Barron!" a little girl yelled and she had brown hair tied in a ponytail and had grey eyes and was the same skin tone as Barron. She was wearing a green shirt with yellow accents and a dark green skirt and wore brown socks and white shoes. She ran over to Barron and hugged him.

"Hey there, Miku." He said receiving the hug.

"Oh, Saki came too!" and she hugged the airbender.

"Hello there Miku, hehe." She chuckled.

"Okay we picked up Miku, we should drop her off at home."

"But I wanna do some shopping." Said Miku."

"You're kidding me. We have to leave the island to do that."

"So?"

"We'll go shopping at the end if the week, okay." He said bending down rubbing her head

"Okay." She said sadly.

"Right now let's get you home." And he then saw four people dressed in cloaks and they had took off their hoods and there were different faces and they looked at Barron. "Miku find a place to hide right now!" he said sternly and she hid behind Miss Chiyoko's stall and she stood beside her. "Saki…?" and she knew what he asked and she nodded and they both walked towards the people in cloaks.

"Barron, what are we doing?" Saki asked

"We're not going to fight, just find out who these guys are. If it gets dangerous. Then we'll fight."

"Barron, we've been watching you for a while and I am impressed so far with what I've seen but now, we have to see what you're really made of."

"Who are you, why are you here!?"

One of the people walked forward and he took out a black rose. He had black cloak as well but there were rose petals on the chest area. He had dark skin with amber coloured eyes. He had a long white beard. "Have you ever examined a rose before? Its beauty is immense but the thorns prick anyone who tries to pick it."

"Will you get to the point!?"

"We are The Order of the Black Rose and we would like you to come with us, we have some information we have to share with you." The person said.

"So you just come to my town. I have never heard of you guys before and you want me to come with you? I think not."

"I'm not surprised so, I guess we just have to do this the hard way." And he lifted his arms into the air and he snapped his fingers and the other three ran to Barron and Saki.

Barron punched the ground and made a fissure towards one of the people and that person was flown to the air and landed on the other side of the town. Another person took bended water from his water skin and then he made a big bullet of water that sped towards Barron and then the earthbender jumped over it and but it followed him and he was hit and he fell to the ground.

"Ha, I'm sure he is not the Av…" he saw Saki running to him and he was throwing ice spikes at her but she twirling around and then she jumped up into the air and twirls another two times and she kicked a vertical air swipe at the waterbender and he rolled back he got up and he saw Saki was on water and he froze it and she was stuck and couldn't move. "Can't evade little airbender. Haha now to…" and he was hit with a rock in the face and he rolled back.

Another person in the same cloak and he ran to Barron and he put up a rock wall but he still punched through it and Barron backflipped on his hands and a rock was thrown at him and he punched it and he stared down the earthbender and he made a pillar that propelled him in the air and he saw that rocks were thrown at him and he dodge all of them and he was heading to the ground and Saki made a huge air funnel and it sucked Barron in and propelled him to the earthbender and he attached rocks to his arms and as he sped towards the earthbender and he hit and the person flew back into a stall and he was knocked out.

"Very impressive. You and your friend was able to beat three of my associates."

"Will you just tell me who you guys are!?" Barron yelled and he lifted two rock in the air.

"Temper, temper. You wouldn't want anything to happen to your sister" he snapped his finger and one of the cloaked individuals was holding Miku by the shoulder.

"You…you…!"

"Now calm down, all you have to do is come with us. We are the

"Let her go!" he said gritting his teeth.

"You know what to do in order for us to do that."

"LET..." and his voice was now becoming deeper. "…HER…" and small rocks were now floating in the air next to him. "…GO!" and then his eyes then became engulfed by a white glow and he sped towards the person holding Miku and he kicked him and Miku fell on the ground.

"Barron…?" she said sounding scared.

"Miku get out of here!" he yelled and she yelled ran and hid behind Saki. He looked towards the leader and he did a punching motion and suddenly fire shot from his fist and the guy was hit and Barron was walking to him.

"I now I know… I think it's time for a retreat!" and he got up and began jumping from house to house away from the village and so did his associates.

Rocks were now starting to rise into the air and Saki ran over to Barron. "Barron stop all this, the battle is over!" But he wouldn't hear her so she calmly walked over to him and she hugged him as tight as she could and Barron could feel his anger melting away and the rocks descended to the ground and his eyes stopped glowing and Saki could feel him having no energy to stand up so she let him down to the ground. "Are you okay?" she asked and she saw that tears were in his eyes.

Barron quickly wiped them. "Yeah I'm fine. What happened?" he asked

"Barron, why didn't you tell me you were also a firebender?" Saki asked as she held him from the ground.

"Firebend? When did I?"

"Just now, It was awesome but scary." She said.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Barron apologized.

"Don't be, you saved Miku and possibly the village."

"Where is Miku?"

"Miss Chiyoko took her home after you saved her."

"They were here because of me? Weren't they?"

"I don't know but we have to find out why they were here in the first place."

"Perhaps I might know." Said a voice and a person dressed in an indigo coloured outfit with white accents and had a white lotus patterned mantle around the shoulders. This person was dark skinned and had blue eyes and had white and black hair.

"Who are you?!" Barron asked getting up.

"Relax, I am not here to fight."

"Yeah, I've heard that one before."

"Barron wait, I've seen that uniform before…? Hold on. You are part of The Order of the White Lotus aren't you?" Saki cheerfully asked

"Wow, many in this world don't seem to remember our old organisation."

"Are you kidding me, gran-gran used to tell me about you guys and how you protected the last Avatar, but that doesn't explain why you are here."

"You must come to our new headquarters at Zhong Island and I will explain everything." He said

"Zhong Island? That's just as far as Ba-Sing-Se is from here. And how do you plan on getting us there."

"Oh none of you don't have to worry." Said Saki "I can get us there no problem." And she took out a Bison whistle and she blew into it.

"Are you sure it's not broken?" Barron asked as they waited for a while and there was a loud roar and a bison with lighter than normal brown accents on her cream fur.

"There you are Maya!" she happily said "You remember Barron don't you?" then Maya licked Barron, soaking his head and torso.

"Yeah, hey Maya." said Barron as he shook in attempt to dry himself.

"Maya will get us there in no time." said Saki as they climbed on Maya's saddle.

"Wait before we go anywhere I want to know one thing. Why are the Orders of the White Lotus and the Black Rose here?"

"Because we have reason to believe that you, Barron are the Avatar."

"WHAAAAAAT!" Barron and Saki both yelled.

* * *

**Well that was the first chapter, please review and tell me if I should continue this story.**


End file.
